Camera
by Cinderpool-Beam Me Up Sokka
Summary: Kagome shows her friends her new digital camera. One word Utter-Chaos, or is that two? Hyphens confuse me.


Kagome had just finished packing her stuff to leave. _I have my first-aid kit, a set of clothes, some stuff to fix my bike if it gets busted again. Yep, that's all. _Kagome put on her backpack and ran out of her room, down the hall, and into the liveing room where she almost reached the door until her mother stoped her.

"Kagome!"

"Yes Mom?"

"Here" said her mother handing her a basket that smelled of delicious goods.

"Thanks a bunch Mom!!" She smiled "But I'm not so sure it will last very long with Inuyasha around"

Her mother smiled. Kagome then gave her mother a quick hug and headed for the door again.

"Wait Kagome, I'm not sone you yet"

"What?" asked Kagome becoming slightly impatient, but she didn't show it.

"You know how I promised I would get you a digital camera for your birthday..."

"Uh huh" said kagome growing more excited every second

"Well, I just couldn't wait any longer, so here is your early birthday present" She smiled handing Kagome a digital with a small red ribbon on it.

"Ohh Mom!! You shouldn't have!!" Kagome yelled giveing her mother a bear hug and takeing the camera.

Kagome's mother stopped the embrace and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Now you go and have fun with your friends"

"Again, Thanks a bunch mom!!" Kagome retorted running out the door.

"Don't do anything too dangerous" called her mom while she was still within an earshot. Kagome ran across the courtyard, through the shack (A/N: I think thats what its called, whatever), and into the forbbiden well.

Traveling through time always made Kagome's tummy tingle. But then again, whose wouldn't? Kagome landed on that small patch of dirt on the bottom of the well, which she was very used to by now. She climbed up the vines, and onto the top of the well, in which she took a break for a moment and continued to the village.

Across the rice fields Kagome spotted Mirouku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo on a hill not too from off from where she was standing.

**"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!"** Yelled Inuyasha with a very angry face.

"HOW AM I SPOUSED TO COMPLY TO YOUR SCHELDUEL WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!!" she yelled back.

She couldn't she Inuyasha's reaction very well due to the distance, but then Injuyasha jumped from each of the pathways between the rice crops until he finally reached Kagome.

He stared at her for a moment and crouched down "Well what are you waiting for? Get on" Inuyasha said crouching andwas obviously reffering to his back. Kagome climbed on. He vaulted gracefully from each of the pathways. That was so, until he was nearly to the hill, he misjudged the distance and fel into the rice plants.

Miracuously, Kagome only got a few sprinkles of water on herself, as for Inuyasha...

He was soaked.

"Inuyahsa!!" Kagome yelped

Once Inuyasha got his head up he replied " If it wasn't for your extra weight I would have made it"

"Hmf" Kagome got up and walked through the crops until she reached the hill. Then she turned around and yelled "Sit boy!! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIt! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIt! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIt! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIt! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIt!"

"Looks like He's defiantly not a half fish demon!!" commented Mirouku

"Least of all gracefull" added Shippo rolling over the floor laughing (A/N: rofl, Soooory I couldn't help myself)

Inuyasha got up, and glareing at Kagome. Then he hit Shippo on the head for his last remark.

"Inuyasha" Kagonme stated

"Well, He deserved it!" Inuyahsa screamed walking away and climbing into the tree.

Kagome sighed and unpacked the lunch her mother had given her. Inuyasha imeadiantly got out of the tree and climbed down the tree, then mumured "MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMm" and slightly drooling. Then he reached for it, but Kagome quickly pulled it away.

"Not until you apoligize." She retorted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and replied "I'm sorry"

"Look me in the eyes and say it like you mean it"

Inuyasha looked kagome in the eyes and yelled " Okay, I'm sorry Damn it!!"

"Much better" Kagome placed the lunch on the ground and everyone started eating the scrumptinous meal Kagome's mother prepared for them. Inuyasha sat on the ground with the rest of , Kagome had to stop Inuyasha and Shippo from eating the whole thing in one gulp.

"WoW, your mom sure is a great cook, Kagome" Miroku smiled. Then Sango cast him an angry glare. "I'm just saying"

After the group had finished eating Inuyasha got up the leave, as did everyone else besides Kagome. "Wait everyone!!" Then Kagome pulled her camera out "I have something I wanted to show you all" she finished.

"What?-" asked Sango looking down at Kagome's camera "-is that?

" Its a really neat device from my time. Its kind of hard to explain, so how 'bout I just show you guys?

"All right! Show us!!" spoke up Shippo.

"All right!'' Kagome checked her camera to make sure it was not on flash and turned to Inuyasha. "Smile"

"What for?"

"Just do it!"

" What if I don't want to?"

"Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"Okay alrredy you crazy lady!!" Inuyasha gave a small smirk. Kagome picked up a her camera and positioned it to get a good shot of Inuyasha's face. She was slightly tempted to put it back on flash, she got the better of herself. She took the picture and said "done"

"What the hell is that for!!"

Kagome answered by turning the camera around and showing it to them all.

"Aghh!! Kagome What did you do to me??"

"Nothing, I just took a picture of you"

"I'm not sure how it works but, I don't think it did much damage" Miroku added

"I didn't do ANY damage" Kagome said "I'm not entiely sure how it works on the inside but I know it kind of made a copy of you, not a liveing breathing copy, but fake and does nothing but just stay there." (A/N: I know how a camera works but I'm not entirely sure Kagome does seeing as she isn't very 'gifted' Sorry if I offend anybody)

The group spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the camera. Except Inuyasha who was still very wary of it. That was so, until a giant hideous deamon appeared in the village, and if you want it literally, jumped in the village. The monster was a dark blue with bright yellow eyes that could scare Naraku a thousand times over. The monster also had two giant silver horns on top of its head that were the size of three Inuyashas. Its hair was and jet-black.

Inuyasha and co. defeated it quickly. The deamon turned out to only look scary, with no real challenge, at least for Inuyasha. By the time they got back to the hill, it was sunset.

" Looks like we should stay in the village, we could have gone farther if it were not for that deamon." said Miroku.

"Agreed" Answered everyone in unison.

Kagome grabbed her bag and headed twards the village with everyone else. The odd thing was her bag was opened. _I could have sworn I closed it, I guess I was in a rush so I forgot to._

They got back to the village. Miroku and Sango had their ownn private rooms each. Inuyasha prefered to sleep in a tree. While Shippo slept beside Kagome because he was scared to sleep alone in fear of any visiting deamons.

Shippo was fast asleep, but Kagome was not. She reached in her bag to search for her camera. But she couldn't find it. She even dumped the whole thing out, but couldn't find it. She didn't want to wake Shippo so she tried to go back to sleep. Kagome was worried about what her mother would say, but eventually she drifted in to unconciousness.

Kagome checked for her camera where they were yeasterday. Instead of finding her camera she found Khana.

"Kagome May I ask you someing?" questioned Khana. Kagome didn't really like where this was going but she answered anyway.

"Yes"

"This camera of yours, is there any way for you to take pictures off it and on to another surface?"

"Yes- wait? Do you have my camera??"

"I do and wish that you take some pictures off for me. I'm assured you know which are mine."

"Umm... Okay?" Kagome didn't see any real harm in it. Unless hid inside the camera was a deamon or something. Which was highly inprobable.

"I wish for you to be here in two weeks, understand?"

"Ye-s." Khana then handed her the camera and disappeared into the shadows.

"Are you just gonna stand there all day or, are you gonna come!" Yelled Inuyasha who was right next her and she didn't even notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Well, lets go!"

"Took you long enough to figure that out."

The group searched the countryside for Naraku. With a few "sits" in had run in to a few close calls, but no luck.

Eventueally they got back to Kaede's village. Kagome went back to her own time through the well. Imeadiantly she downloaded all the pictures she had taken, she didn't look at any of them because she was too busey studying. AFter it had finished downloading, she printed them out. She only saw the first one, the one with Inuyasha. In fact, the only one. Kagome sliped the rest in to an envelope.

Her mother yelled "Goodbye Kagome"!" As she rushed out the door with her belongings.

"Bye" Kagome yelled back and went through the shack and jumped down the well. Once she was in the other area she ran through the fosest in a hurry, before any of the others found out what she was she reached the rice fields Kagome decided to sort out what pictures out and sorted the one by one. Now instead of running, Kagome was walking.

_Nope Nada, Nitch _She thought looking through the envelope trying to find Khana's photos. Until she stumbled across something that was defiantly Khana's .

A naked picture of Naraku.

"Ewwww GROSS!!" She yelled. Nearly letting the paper fly. Kagome started to wonder if she should shoulod really give this to Khana, but then again, she was very curious so she wanted to ask Khana about it.

Kagome hadn't the guts to look at it more closely. She barely looked at the other pictures, she only sorted them out.. Kagome sauntered over to the hill were they were sitting earlier where she found Khana walking to her and striped the pictures out of her hand, then disappeared.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. Unfourtunetly it was pointless. Kagome sighed and went to the village forgetting this ever happened, for if she remembered, well she didn't know what would happen.

It had been three days since the event with Khana. The group was roaming the countryside. Until a random, or not so random to Kagome, event ocoured. The group found Khana beat up laughing hysterically. With a voice of Kagura not too far off and very angry.

Kagome sighed.

**Good? Bad? Pointless? Funny? Please let me know, this is my first Inuyasha fic. Flame if you wish, I don't mind. Of course, I'd like good reviews, but any review is good. Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
